Pikmin Week!
by Keifren1ooo
Summary: Come celebrate Pikmin Week! Where each day celebrates one of the seven main Pikmin types!
1. Sunday - Red Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Sunday**

As if the name wasn't obvious already, this day honors the red Pikmin! Like the burning passion of the sun, these Pikmin are born to resist fire! Here is an exciting schedule that could be followed to help celebrate this burning event!

_**6:00 A.M.**_

_Wake up and take a look out the window, and admire the rising sun! For a truly surreal affect, go outside and watch with a red Pikmin by your side. Having a few Pikpik carrots as a snack as you admire the sun with a red Pikmin is a great jumpstart to your day!_

_**12:00 P.M.**_

_The sun is high in the sky! Gather your friends and a few red Pikmin and have fun outdoors under the sun. The red Pikmin are a playful bunch, and will happily participate in jumping, tackling, and running with your friends as you play games of Bulborb Tag and Capture the Pellet Posy._

_**5:00 P.M.**_

_The sun may be setting, but that doesn't mean that the day has ended yet! Set up a fire in your backyard with a red Pikmin and get to know the red Pikmin! This is the one day where your parents won't mind if you play with fire, so play around with the red Pikmin. They'll happily perform amazing stunts for you, such as walking and dancing in your campfire!_

Of course, you don't have to follow this schedule; this is merely just a suggested schedule. Another recommendation is to get to spend time with a red Pikmin!

The red Pikmin have an insatiable interest towards fire. Making a fire will bring happiness to the red Pikmin, and strengthen your bond with the Pikmin, just as how Olimar had his strong bond with the Pikmin years ago! (remember, do NOT light a fire in your home! Not even a red Pikmin could stop such a catastrophe, but the red Pikmin will, however, help to escort all the inhabitants to a safer area. If you want to make a fire, do it outside!)

The red Pikmin are also VERY loyal. Grab a whistle, and pretend to be Captain Olimar leading your squad of red Pikmin through the flames! The red Pikmin absolutely adore leadership, and displaying this trait to them will heighten the red Pikmin's respect for you.

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the red Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, 'k?**

**This is probably the shortest and most spoofed-up chapter I've ever written. Anyways, this week is Thanksgiving (at least at the time of writing this it is), so why don't we give thanks to the cute, loyal, leafy little creatures we know as Pikmin? If it isn't obvious already, this takes place on Planet Hocotate, where they celebrate something known as "Pikmin Week" every year. It takes place years after Pikmin 1, 2, and 3. I will be updating this fanfic daily until this Saturday, and each day is going to be dedicated to a certain Pikmin type. Anyways, can you guess what Pikmin type Monday will be dedicated to? I'll give you a hint: what celestial object is Monday dedicated to? Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Please review and give criticism, as it is GREATLY appreciated, and helps me as a writer!**


	2. Monday - Blue Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Monday**

This day celebrates the water-loving blue Pikmin! If you didn't know, Monday is named after the moon, and thus, the blue Pikmin were given this day because of the semblance that these Pikmin look as if they're sad. Don't be biased though; this type of Pikmin can be quite playful, and can be a great friend to have when you're feeling down! Here is a suggested schedule to help celebrate this event!

_**7:00 A.M.**_

_Don't be surprised if you wake up with a splash! The blue Pikmin occasionally like to have their fun, and will sometimes douse you in freezing water just to wake you up. Don't be angry though, as they can be a tad sensitive._

_**Noon – 4:00 P.M.**_

_If you happen to be living in an area that's cold at this time of year, make an exception for the blue Pikmin! Take the covers off of your pool and take a swim with the blue Pikmin. You may be freezing, and there's a slight chance of catching pneumonia, but just think of how happy the blue Pikmin will be as you play with them in the water! If you're living in an area where it's warm at this time of year, then you're in luck! You'll be able to enjoy playing with the blue Pikmin in the water at the maximum level of joy!_

This may be a somewhat short suggested schedule, but the mouths on the blue Pikmin aren't for nothing y'know! The blue Pikmin just LOVE to talk, and they'll be perfectly happy to socialize with you. If you don't understand them, just use your Trans-Pikalator that we send out to every household on the planet to celebrate the event. Simply turn on the device, and soon you'll be able to talk, laugh, and socialize with the blue Pikmin! And don't worry; the Pikmin can naturally understand the native Hocotatian language.

If a blue Pikmin happens to be somewhat depressed on this day, then cheer them up! The best way to comfort them is to simply be by their side. The blue Pikmin will feel ever so grateful towards you, and will happily comfort you in the same way that you have comforted them if you happen to also be feeling depressed.

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the blue Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why this disclaimer's even here in the first place. It's pretty obvious that I don't own Pikmin.**

**Here's Monday! Some of you might be surprised that I did blue Pikmin instead of yellow (specifically that one guest reviewer), but I'm not going to be going strictly in the order that the Pikmin were discovered. I'm putting the Pikmin in days that have a relation to the day's name or history. Such as how Sunday, being named after the sun, was given to the red Pikmin, and how Monday, being named after the moon, was given to the blue Pikmin. Anyways, sorry if the chapter is a tad short. As for what tomorrow's going to be, I can't think of any hints. Have fun speculating! Oh, and be sure to drop any reviews or criticism, as it is greatly appreciated as always. Thank you!**


	3. Tuesday - Purple Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Tuesday**

This day celebrates the powerful purple Pikmin! What's that? You're saying that they're fat? How dare you! That bulkiness simply shows how strong they are. If they _really_ wanted to, they'd POUND you to the floor! They'd GRIND you to dust! They'd- er, let's get back on topic, shall we? This type of Pikmin absolutely LOVE nectar the most out of the other Pikmin types. Here's a suggested schedule to celebrate this event!

_**8:00 A.M.**_

_Make yourself a big breakfast for the day ahead, and be sure to give the purple Pikmin lots of nectar too! Don't have nectar? You should be able to get nectar free at a local supermarket to celebrate the week._

_**1:00 P.M.**_

_Feeling strong-willed today? Good, 'cause you should get ready to workout with the purple Pikmin with a series of exercises. Feeling lazy? Well, get a friend and trick him into being carried by the purple Pikmin! Watch in amazement as the purple Pikmin is able to single-handedly carry your friend while your friend dangles in the air terrifi- er, I mean awe-inspired of course!_

_**6:00 P.M.**_

_Eat a great feast with the purple Pikmin! Prepare yourself a great banquet of Pikpik carrots while the purple Pikmin gets to have his own great feast of nectar!_

If it isn't obvious already, the purple Pikmin are quite strong, are they not? They're perfect for competitions to be celebrated on this particular day! They can cause quite an act in an assortment of activities, and sometimes they'll even do some amazing stunts!

Also, as we said before, the purple Pikmin GREATLY love nectar. They'll immediately be grateful towards you if you give them lots of nectar, and the purple Pikmin in turn will get stronger with every dose of nectar. A win-win!

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the purple Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Who started the tradition of putting in disclaimers? If this is a fanfiction, then of course I don't own Pikmin!**

**That first paragraph was a message to all haters of purple Pikmin. Don't you know how many purple Pikmin's feelings you hurt when you say that they're fat? Anyways, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because I find purple Pikmin hard to write about. As for what tomorrow's going to be, I'll give you an obvious hint. What's the first letter of Wednesday? As usual, I will GREATLY appreciate reviews and criticism, and also just comments that you have on the fanfic. Thank you!**


	4. Wednesday - White Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Wednesday**

This day is dedicated to celebrating the cute, yet mysterious white Pikmin. Not much is known yet about the white Pikmin, so recommending a way to celebrate this day is quite difficult, but we _do_ know one thing about this type of Pikmin. And that is their insatiable interest towards digging and the underground! While they are not the fastest diggers (that belongs to the yellows), they absolutely love to dig and spend time naturally underground. Because of this, we have a perfect suggested schedule to celebrate this event!

_**9:00 A.M.**_

_Start burying things! Why? You'll see! If you want, you can have someone else bury the things for you._

_**3:00 P.M.**_

_Once you've buried an assortment of random objects, have a white Pikmin try to find and dig up these random objects. Although it's very interesting to watch as a white Pikmin digs up the miscellaneous objects you've buried, you may be worrying about the well-being of the Pikmin. Don't worry though! Digging, collecting, and returning buried objects are a natural instinct for this type of Pikmin, and they will happily oblige to doing these tasks for you! If you had someone else bury the objects for you, then you're in luck! It's even more fun to go treasure hunting with the white Pikmin then just sitting around and watching it all happen. Immerse yourself as you go treasure hunting with a white Pikmin and imagine that you're Captain Olimar as he went treasure hunting on PNF-404 years ago!_

You may be troubled about the white Pikmin in this particular event, but as we have assured before, the white Pikmin love doing this sort of thing! To us, digging in the dirt is a dirty, improper thing. To the white Pikmin though, digging and locating buried objects is their favorite hobby!

Also, as noted before, it's even more fun if you participate and help the white Pikmin in finding these objects. You'll be able to relive the past experiences of Captain Olimar as he went treasure hunting, and the white Pikmin will no doubt remember these experiences too! As you and the white Pikmin work together, you're bond between each other will no doubt heighten between the two of you!

(Warning! The white Pikmin are highly toxic and poisonous. PLEASE do not aggravate or abuse the white Pikmin, or any other Pikmin, in any way, shape or form! Not only is that cruel, wrong, and plainly evil, but if a white Pikmin happens to be abused in some way, they may try to use poison as a last resort! Plus, it is a CRIME to abuse Pikmin. Besides, who would want to hurt something so small and cute, especially in the case of the white Pikmin?)

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the white Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin. That grand honor belongs to the big man Miyamoto.**

**I'm quite content with this chapter, despite the schedule being a bit short and straight-forward. Anyways, tomorrow's Thanksgiving! At least, it's going to be Thanksgiving where _I_ live... Anyways, as for what Pikmin type tomorrow's going to be, it's going to be my favorite Pikmin type out of all of them. You can either speculate as to what that could be, or you can just find that out by trying to find the info on my favorite Pikmin type hidden somewhere in my profile. As usual, I'll GREATLY appreciate reviews and criticism on the story, and maybe even just comments on the story too. Thank you!**


	5. Thursday - Yellow Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Thursday**

This day celebrates the shocking yellow Pikmin! These Pikmin are electricity lovers, and are the lightest Pikmin type of the all! They can soar through the air with those ears of theirs, and look absolutely dazzling when conducting electricity. There are so many things about them, that's it's even hard to suggest just how exactly to celebrate this day. Don't fret though, as we have been able to create a schedule to help celebrate this event!

_**7:00 A.M.**_

_The yellow Pikmin share some of the playful nature that the blue Pikmin have, so don't be surprised if the yellow Pikmin wake you up this morning in a rather... shocking way. Simply put, you might want to set an alarm clock this morning to wake you up before the Pikmin do! Or you might find yourself in an electrifying surprise..._

_**12:00 P.M.**_

_Similar to that of the winged Pikmin, the yellow Pikmin absolutely love to soar through the skies. Unlike the winged 'min though, the yellows don't have wings themselves, but you can help them! Get a trampoline, preferably a large one, and jump around and soar through the air with the yellow Pikmin. It's even more fun if you jump on the trampoline with multiple yellow Pikmin! It can get hectic, and you might find yourself more than once laying in a heap with the yellow Pikmin around you, but it's all in good fun, right? If you happen to find yourself jumping, and then you crash into a bunch of yellow Pikmin, then laugh it off, and get back up to jump and soar through the skies again!_

_**8:00 P.M.**_

_It's dark now, and the yellow Pikmin are ready to give you a show like no other! First, create a steady electric current with a loose wire. (Caution! You should have somebody help you with creating the electric current if you aren't an electrician yourself). After that, gather a few yellow Pikmin, and show them the loose wire. They'll immediately understand, and the Pikmin will soon hold hands and create their very own electric current! Turn out the lights and watch the Pikmin glow profoundly in the dark. Not only will they all bloom into flowers, but they may also perform spectacular stunts in their electric state! Aren't the yellow Pikmin the best, performing at non-profit?_

Quite the lengthy suggested schedule, eh? After all, we did say that there's SO much to write about the yellow Pikmin, but we had to cut it down a bit.

As we have said before, the yellow Pikmin have a profound attraction to electricity. Be careful though! As stated before, the yellow Pikmin also have some of the playful personality shared with the blue Pikmin, so nothing will stop them from sharing the electricity... with you! Of course, they don't mean any harm when they do this; they just want a hug! Or maybe it's all just good fun if they happen to shock you. If you happen to be shocked by a yellow Pikmin, just laugh it off!

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the yellow Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, but I will admit that all puns were completely intentional. :)**

**Today's Thanksgiving! … Well, it's Thanksgiving where I live at least, here in America! Anyways, I had a LOT to write about the yellow Pikmin because they're my favorite Pikmin type! I don't know why, but I just always found yellow Pikmin as one of the cutest Pikmin types, probably because of those large ears of theirs. I made today dedicated to yellow Pikmin because Thursday was named after the god, Thor (aka Thunor). Thor is the god of thunder, so I thought it would be fitting if yellow Pikmin were dedicated this day. As for what tomorrow's Pikmin type is going to be, think of how many people feel on a Friday, then relate that feeling to the specific Pikmin type that fits. Yeah, that's a bit of a complicated hint, but there are only two main Pikmin types left: winged and rock Pikmin. As always, reviews, criticism, and even just comments on the story are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you!**

**EDIT: Thank you kingalex for pointing this out, but I seemed to have forgotten that yellow Pikmin are best diggers while writing this! The reason why I didn't put any event relating to digging is because I made white Pikmin the ones that love digging, whereas yellow Pikmin are good at digging but don't particularly enjoy digging as much as the whites do. Sort of like how some people are good at math but don't enjoy doing math. Anyways, just wanted to clear that up.**


	6. Friday - Winged Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Friday**

This day celebrates the soaring winged Pikmin! Similar to that of the yellow Pikmin, the winged Pikmin love to soar through the air, but with the exception that winged Pikmin (as their name obviously suggests) have wings! With these wings, the winged Pikmin have the amazing ability to fly through the air, something that all the other Pikmin can't do themselves. Here's a suggested schedule to help celebrate this event!

_**12:00 P.M.**_

_Relax, it's Friday! Lie down outside and watch as the winged Pikmin fly around you, carefree. Close your eyes and..._

_What's that? The winged Pikmin will soon lift you into the air! Don't get worried though, as the Pikmin are just having fun. Soon, they'll lift you high up into the air, and you'll become one with the clouds. Look down and watch the scenic view of your neighborhood at a stunning angle, courtesy of the winged Pikmin!_

_**2:00 P.M.**_

_The winged Pikmin aren't finished yet! An event is starting, and who's at the center? You! The winged Pikmin will gather, and they'll throw you around as if you were an acrobat. We have one thing to recommend as this goes on, and that is to NOT PANIC! If you do, you may end up in an... unpleasant heap on the ground. Just go with the flow, and let the winged Pikmin do the work for you! You'll be thrown, caught, and somersaulting through the air, once again, courtesy of the winged Pikmin!_

Does the schedule seem a bit... short? Well, that's because these two events alone will be enough to fill your day! Imagine spending a relaxing time up in the sky, lighter than air, as you have fun with the winged Pikmin!

One last thing to note. The winged Pikmin are the most carefree type of Pikmin of them all. They absolutely love to shred time with their head in the clouds. And because of this, they are also ones who absolutely LOVE to have fun as much as they can. These Pikmin really love to live their lives to the fullest! And many times, they try as much as they can to include others in their carefree happiness, and this means you too!

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this day dedicated to the winged Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin... What? Were you expecting some kind of humorous disclaimer like I always do? Well, no humorous disclaimer this time around!**

**So the chapter's short, but I'm completely satisfied with it. I made today dedicated to winged Pikmin because lots of people feel carefree on Fridays, and I always thought of winged Pikmin as carefree. As for what tomorrow's going to be, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? I don't think I need to give a hint for that. Anyways, reviews, criticism, and even comments on the story are always GREATLY appreciated. Thank you!**


	7. Saturday - Rock Pikmin

The seven days of Pikmin! Celebrating the seven main Pikmin types!

**Saturday**

It's the last day of the week, and we still have one more Pikmin type to celebrate: the rock Pikmin! This Pikmin type is special in that they are the only type out of the seven main types that don't have a humanoid body. Instead, as their name suggests, their entire body is made completely out of a rock! This may not seem special to you, but because of their hard exterior, they have traits that the other Pikmin do not have. Here is a suggested schedule to help celebrate this event, and you'll see what we mean!

_**11:00 A.M.**_

_The rock Pikmin are highly competitive and can easily learn how to play sports! Sure, it may seem to you that it's probably difficult for them to play sports with their rock-solid body, but don't be fooled! They're practically a natural at sports and can even intimidate the most professional of athletes. Sports-lovers, have fun competing with the rock Pikmin. If you can beat them in just a single game, then you deserve a cookie!_

_**6:00 P.M.**_

_It's the last day of the week, so let off your steam! It's time to unleash the most prominent trait of the rock Pikmin, and that's smashing stuff! Gather some rock Pikmin, and start throwing them at stuff. Watch with satisfaction as the pottery, windows, and glass doors of your neighbors get SMASHED to PIECES! Don't worry, we'll persuade President Shacho of Hocotate Freight to pay for the damage... _

As you can see, the rock Pikmin's special traits are competitiveness and smashing stuff. Sports-lovers will love this day, and those who've been waiting to let off some steam will love it too! And of course, the rock Pikmin will have a blast celebrating this day, being able to show off their most prominent trait of smashing stuff!

Not that kind of person to go around destroying your neighbor's house? Well, Z-Pottery Inc. is giving away free pottery to celebrate this day! So no matter what, you'll still be able to have fun with the rock Pikmin by smashing stuff! Doesn't it feel good sometimes to let out your steam?

And that's all the suggestions we have to celebrate this final day dedicated to the rock Pikmin! Just remember to give thanks to the Pikmin for the loyalty and generosity they have displayed when helping Captains Olimar and Louie years ago! We hope you've had a wonderful time celebrating Pikmin Week, and we know that you'll be happily anticipating next year to start all over again!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, but if I did, then Pikmin Week would become a reality!**

**Finally finished! I had quite a long week because of this fanfic, and I'm both happy and sad that I'm finished with it. Anyways, I was kind of thinking of The Purge while writing this. I'm sure Sableye would have loved a day like this, going around and smashing his neighbors' houses with rock Pikmin...**

**Even though the fanfic is finished, I _might _do some extra bonus chapters, like the Mushroom Pikmin and the Bulbmin, or maybe ideas that you guys could suggest in a review, but that's just a maybe. I might do it if I'm bored, or if you guys pester me enough. Either way, any kind of feedback will always be appreciated, and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
